Needs and Wants
by Raolia
Summary: Because everybody has needs, and one of Aangs are about to walk away. Last chapter up, but its only a two-shot, so second chapter up. Two-shot Taang
1. Needs

Spring was fading, and Toph Bei Fong knew what that meant.

She had to leave.

She had joined the group at the request of Aang, to be his earth bending teacher, and she had 3 months to do that. She had the season of spring, when it was the best time for earth bending, to teach him, to help him master it, and she had. She remembered it so clearly, since it was only 3 days ago, but she knew that she would remember it even if it were 30 years ago.

_Aang got ready to copy Toph, ready to try again one of her most advanced and difficult moves. He took a stance, legs apart and hands out front clenched into fists and slouched slightly. He took a deep breath, and started. He took a leap forward, rising a boulder from the earth, and pushing it toward his target, Toph. Just as she got ready to avoid it, he swerved it upward, into the sky. It grew into a small dot in the distance, until he swerved it behind him, unnoticed by Toph. She was about to attack, when he jumped, and the same boulder flew under him, aiming for Toph. She had pretended (since she knew what would happen) to be surprised, as it gathered speed. Just as it was about to hit, Aang stopped it, astonished at his own power._

_"I DID IT!" He yelled, punching the air with his fist. "WOO HOO! I MASTERED IT! YES!"_

_And Toph knew that he hadn't just mastered the move, but earthbending. Sure, there was more, but he was so advanced now, that he could teach himself. Toph knew that her purpose was over, and that she wasn't...needed._

Toph had never liked people thinking that she always needed things because she was blind, but she liked the feeling that she was needed. It felt like it gave her purpose, but now, that purpose was gone. Although he had mastered it two days ago, she had issued a 3 round battle, earth bending only, to make sure. And she was.

She contemplated these things as she sat on a large rock, at the base of a tree. She breathed in, smelling the lush grass, the warm sun, the wildlife. Yes, Summer was definintly coming with haste. Just as she was just about to return to camp, she felt the unmistakable rthym of Aangs feet.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes" Toph greeted.

"Hey" he replied, sitting next to her. "Watch'ya doin?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Leaving."

She felt Aang, tense beside her for a moment, before relaxing again.

"Haha" he laughed, though somewhat nervously. "Very funny."

"Then I must be hilarious when I really am joking" Toph tried to joke. She felt Aang tense up again, and felt his head turn to look at her.

"What?!" He cried, jumping to his feet. "Why?"

"Face it, Aang. I'm not needed here anymore." Aang breathed in sharply. She really must be serious if she used his real name.

"You are! What about my earth bending lessons?" He demanded.

"You've mastered it. There are still more moves, but you can self teach them." She forced a laugh. "No more need to deal with Tough Toph, huh?" She tried to force another laugh, but it came out like a whine from a toothache.

"But...but..."

"Listen, Aang, the spirits gave me this life for one reason. To help prepare the avatar, to help prepare him save the world, and to teach him, the way no other earth bending teacher could. And now, Spring is ending, and you've mastered the art of the earth, and I...I'm no longer needed." She couldn't help her voice crack a bit at the end, as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"But, _I_-"

"-Am perfectly capable to move on and learn fire bending, now that summer has arrived" Toph finished.

"No, Toph, you're part of our Gaang! Its not the same without you!"

"I'm sure you can get along fine" she shrugged.

"But we need you!" He objected.

"For what?" A mirthless laugh escaped her lips. "I'm sure you need me to help gather fire wood, and keep Momo company, and whine and complain, and call you names."

"NO!" Toph was stunned. She'd never heard Aang raise his voice like that. Her Aang was peacful, fun-loving and balanced her out- wait, _her_ Aang? Let's not get carried away here. "We _need_ you" he said softly. "Katara needs another girl in the group, Sokka needs someone to give him a backbone, and I...I..." Aang trailed off.

"And you?" Toph demanded, curious.

"I need you for you" he said, even more softly. So softly, infact, that it was practicly a whisper. "I need you for you" he repeated. "I need _Toph_. I need your strength, I need your company, I need your push." His voice lowered even more, if that was possible. "I need Toph. I need _my_ Toph."

Toph could feel her face lighting up so much, that it was practicly a beacon to the fire nation. "Really?" She whispered.

"Yes" he replied, moving closer to her, and wrapping his arms around her petite frame, so that she could rest her cheek and hands against his chest. He had gone through a rather subtle growth spurt, so subtle that she hadn't even noticed until now. "I don't know what I'd do without you, because Toph...I...I..."

"Spit it out, Twinkles" said Toph, hope rising in her.

"I love you."

She looked up and he looked down, and they're lips met. The thrill of Tophs first kiss ran through her body like electricity, only better. Because you can't wrap your arms around electricity, or have electricity hold you tight, and can't shed tears onto electricity without getting electricuted.

The kiss was long and sweet, and lead to another kiss, and another, and they found themselves sitting together, Toph between Aangs legs, with her head resting on his chest, and his arms wrapped around her.

"Now do you believe that I need you?" he breathed into her ear.

"I don't know" she replied with a smirk. "Maybe I need more convincing."

"Gladly" he said, leaning down to kiss her.

And, she relised, that _he_ didn't just need her, but _she_ needed him, like the earth needed the air, and Yin needed Yang.

Because there's some things in life that you just need.

* * *

**Well, there it is, short n' sweet. It just popped into my head, and I went with it. If you wanna flame, then flame, but I'll take it and just spit it out. And possibly roast marshmallows, or make smoors... I don't care if you review, I just write cuz I like it.**


	2. Wants

**This ones dedicated to MoaningMomoMormon, for her...well, dedication to my stories. I'd also like to say hi to my...fans make me sound conceited, so I'll just say readers!**

* * *

Toph and Aang were stretched out on some lush green grass, the summer sun beating down on them as if it would go out any day now. It was an uneventful day, with nothing disturbing the peace other then Sokka repeatedly inflicting injuries on himself, and everyone laughing at him.

The two benders were loosely holding hands as they stared at the clouds. Well, niether of them were actuly. Toph was lost in thought (and couldn't actualy see anyway) and Aang was staring at Toph. They had been doing that alot lately, since the whispered confessions of needing eachother.

"Aang?" Toph said, her voice relaxed and quiet like a summers breeze.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want?"

The question wasn't full of her normal what-do-you-want-hands-on-hips attitude or her bug-me-and-you're-a-dead-man-avatar-or-not, but full of sincerity and genuine curiousity.

Aang furrowed his brow, thinking. "I want happiness for my friends, and everyone else. I want peace. I want to run away from my dutys, but I've done that before, and it didn't work." His last sentence was filled with sadness and desire, before returning to its playful cheeriness and saying; "I want a kiss."

Toph smiled. "I dunno, Twinkles. What have you done lately to deserve it?"

Aang pouted. "I told you I love you."

"And?"

He thought for a moment, before clicking his fingers and saying; "I gave Momo some of my Leechy nuts."

"I thought you'd know by now, Twinkle Toes, that my kisses are of very high value and that you've gotta be worthy for 'em."

More pouting.

"So what'da I have to do?" Pout, pout, pout.

"First, stop pouting, or it'll lose its effect or your face will be stuck like that." He gave one last long pout before stopping. "Okay...let me think...got it. You need to get me three pebbles from the base of that tree over there" she gestured to a large oak, with pebbles scattered around its roots. "And wash them in the stream before giving them to me."

"And the point of all that?"

She shrugged. "You'll see. And no earth bending" she said as he raised his arms. Grumbling, he walked away. He returned a few minutes later, three freshly washed pebbles in his hands.

"Here you go."

She inspected the three clean pebbles in her hand, before raising them and throwing them at his head.

"Ow!" He yelled, holding his head. "Is that what all that was for? Cleaning them so you could throw them at me?"

"Well" said Toph in a matter-of-fact manner "if they were dirty, then you'll get dirt on your bald little head, and I'll have to kiss a dirty head better, which wouldn't be as good as kissing a clean one better."

"Oh. So you'll kiss my poor little bald head better?"

"Yup." She leaned in, but before she could kiss him, he swerved his head and grabbed her, kissing her lips. The kiss was full of teasing and playful-ness, and even though Toph was surprised, she didn't pull away.

"You're one naughty avatar, Twinkles" she claimed when they pulled back. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Yup" he said, a big goofy smile plastered all over his face.

"Well then, as I said before, you're one naughty avatar, and naughty avatars need to get punished."

"What are you talki-"

He never got the chance to finish, because he was suddenly on a earth pillar, been shot up into the skay.

"Toooooph!" Yelled his slowly decreasing in volume voice. "_This_ isn't what I wanted!"

She smirked.

"But it's exactly what I wanted."

* * *

**Short 'n sweet again, it also just popped into my head, and its a million degrees outside. Lots of fluff, fluffy fluff fluff fluff. Review and all that jazz. Or flame. Whatever doesn't kills us only makes us stronger, right?**


End file.
